Lucy Is Gold
by YourBFF
Summary: My First FanFic ever! Hope you guys like it :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Natsu and Happy were sitting at a table in the guild and were eating away at a feast.

"Aye, Natsu why don't we invite Lucy to come eat with us?"

"Sure why not?" He said  
smiling brightly.

The pink haired dragon slayer blushed just slightly.

He walked up to where the girl he couldn't live without sat.

"Yo Lucy!" He smiled

"Ah. Hey Natsu." She smiled back.

"Wanna join me and Happy with dinner?" He asked nicely.

"Oh .. Natsu Thank you but I can't. I think I'll go home for today. I'm not feeling too well." She said looking kind of sad.

He didn't say anything after that. He only looked completely concerned for Lucy.

* * *

"Ah. I'm exhausted." She sighed while opening the door to her home.

Natsu and Happy were already there !

"N-N-Natsu! Why are you here?!" She exclaimed.

"I was worried about you Lucy." He said smiling kind of shyly.

" .. ! .. " she blushed surprised at his words.

She couldn't handle this it was too much for her heart. She was avoiding Natsu already but he always seems to come back to her. She loved him. So much it hurt her to see him everyday so she avoided him.

"N-natsu .." She said with a weak voice while looking down eyes shadowed.

"Yeah Lucy?" He smiled looking up at her from her bed.

"I-I can't .." She whispered while tears came streaming down her face silently.

Natsu saw the tears and a pain hit him in his heart. He had a crushed look on his face from the sight of Lucy crying. He wanted to hold her.

Lucy turned around and ran away just as Natsu took a step towards her.

Natsu ran after her but couldn't see her. So he searched for her by her scent. He easily found her. She was sitting, her back against the Sola tree in the Southern park of Magnolia. He knew she couldn't have gotten too far.

"Lucy.." He said gently.

"N-natsu?!" She looked up  
surprised with tears in her eyes that had been streaming down her cheeks leaving tear stains.

".. Lucy ..." He said extremely gentle with a hint of his sadness in his voice. His face showing pain and concern for her.

"Ah! I just had some dust in my eyes. I'm okay now. And I'm sorry for running off earlier. I needed some fresh air and for saying 'I can't' when I said that I meant I can't go with you and Happy on the next job. I have something to do." She blushed lightly as she chattered away.

"A-ah okay Lucy as long as you're okay." He said not so convinced.

"Well let's go home." Lucy said as she looked up at the night sky full of brilliant stars.

"Yeah .." He replied looking up with her.

* * *

"Hey .. Natsu I said let's go home and when I said let's go home I meant I come here and you go to your own home! " Lucy fumed.

"Aw come on Lucy let me spend the night. I'm tired and I don't want to walk all the way ho-." He tried to persuade.

"Never -_-" she spat before he could finish.

"Kechi .." (Stingy) he pouted.

"Just because I'm not willing to let you stay here does not make me stingy!" She puffed.

"Yes it does." He joked.

They were now inside Lucy's home and Natsu began tickling Lucy without mercy.

"W-wait Natsu what are you doing?" She laughed.

"Tickling." He smiled.

"But why?" She replied.

At this he stopped and got serious.

"You seemed sad." He said with a sad frown.

"Ah I'm not." She lied. "Well Natsu you should be getting home now who knows what kind of trouble Happy is in." She suggested.

"Yeah. I'll go home now Lucy." He waved a goodbye and left  
THROUGH THE DOOR!

~Welp that's only Chapter 1!  
Coming up next:  
Will Lucy ever be able to tell Natsu her feelings? Will Natsu be able to figure out what brings Lucy sadness? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy's POV

Lucy was sleeping soundly in her home having a very pleasant dream where she told Natsu her feelings.

~Dream~

"L-Lucy why did you call for me to come here to the Sola Tree?" He asked.

"Because N-Natsu I-I L-lik-like.  
I LIKE YOU NATSU!" She finished.

"Ah!" She gasped at the suddenness.

"Lucy ... Me too ... Me too! I was going to wait until your birthday to tell you though! It's one week from now. But I can't wait any longer. Lucy I love you!" He hugged her tight.

"N-Natsu.." She whispered through her happy tears.  
"Baka!" She smiled and hugged him back tighter.

-END- ~Dream~

* * *

Natsu's POV

"Oi Happy she looks so cute look!" He said to Happy who was next to him through Lucy's window.

"She sure is but not as cute as Charala. You really Love her don't you Natsu?" He replied.

"Yeah I really do." He said as he gazed lovingly at Lucy's sleeping face with a hint of pain and sadness.

"Well why don't you tell her?" Happy suggested.

"She deserves a guy better than me. She's like gold and I'm like dirt." He said while hanging his head.

"Natsu you know that's not true. Yes Lucy is gold but you can at least be a fish." He tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah.."

"Natsu.." Lucy said happily in her sleep with a cute little smile.

"L-Lucy?! Is she awake?! Did she hear me?! Happy!" Natsu panicked frantically.

Happy flew over and hovered over her sleeping face to check.

"Nope she didn't hear. She's completely asleep." He reassured.

"Ah. Okay good." Natsu closed his eyes in relief.

"Natsu I love you.." Lucy said sleepily.

"W-W-WHAT!?" Natsu turned completely red. And fell on top of Lucy waking her up.

"Ow ow ow" Lucy said rubbing her head.

"Ah! Sorry sorry!" He got up immediately and bowed his head apologizing still completely flustered.

"What the heck was that for?"

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." She smiled sheepishly.

Still a bit asleep she wasn't fully aware of his presence.

"Um well I gotta go see ya later Lucy!" Natsu said as he dashed off.

"What was that all about?" Lucy asked herself.

* * *

Natsu's thoughts.

Get it together. Okay.  
You like her. She likes you. Right? Ah! Mo! I shouldn't doubt myself! Okay I'll do it. I mean I'm the guy. Maybe she's been waiting for this. I've decided! I'm going to tell her and ask her to be my girlfriend on her birthday next week July 1st. It's perfect.

-END- Natsu's thoughts

* * *

Gray and Natsu were having their usual brawl in the guild.  
When suddenly Gray punched Natsu so hard it sent him flying and he landed into an empty barrel and the top came on and Natsu was stuck inside.

"Oi Flame brain! Show yourself you coward! Where are you?! Fight me!" Gray shouted.

"Ah! Gray-sama! You're so handsome. Look at me." Juvia called out lovingly.

The barrel was sitting right next to the bar where Lucy and Mirajane were. Natsu could've easily gotten out of the barrel if he spoke up but he didn't  
because he heard his name through Lucy's voice. He remained quiet to listen to the conversation.

"Lucy what's wrong you look miserable." Mirajane asked

"Oh Mira. It's just.. you know how I love Natsu?Well it's hard looking at him. I just .. Love him so much and the thought that he doesn't love me just breaks my heart." She responded.

"Aw Lucy. I think Natsu loves you too you know. He just probably thinks he's not good enough for a smart beautiful strong kind girl like you." Mira said suggestively.

"That would be nice ...  
Mutual love ..." Lucy said.

"Oh no Lucy don't cry.. Here my handkerchief." Mira was being very supportive.

Natsu's thoughts.

So the reason why she was crying before was because of me. It was because she loves me.  
I need to tell her that our feelings are mutual !

-END- Natsu's thoughts.

* * *

The barrel was lifted and carried away and Natsu panicked. Once he was sure he was outside the guild he busted out. He had to tell Lucy!

He ran towards the guild and when he was there he searched for Lucy everywhere.  
But she couldn't be found. He asked Mira. He asked everyone in the guild. He asked Happy to search from above. He looked at her house. The Sola tree. He didn't know where else she would be.

Then he got the idea of searching by scent! He focused  
He concentrated. He found her! but why there? He ran towards where she was. The last place he thought she'd be.

His home.

He opened the door to find his house completely clean and organized (again) as if he had a wife or something. He took a few steps inside then he felt a pair of thin arms wrap around his waist and two soft {large} breasts against his back making him blush.

"Natsu.." She said weakly.

He turned around and faced Lucy he was the one that was going to confess.

"Lucy. I love you." He said with such seriousness.

"..." Lucy couldn't say anything she was crying.

"I love you Lucy. For a long time now. Mira was completely right about everything." He said strongly

"I knew it .. you were in the barrel." She whispered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"It's okay." She said as she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

Surprised, Natsu kissed Lucy with more passion. His kiss much hotter than hers.

"Ah! Two more things!" Natsu said.

"What are they?" Lucy asked.

"1. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. Natsu." She said blushing happily.

"And 2. Lucy you are Gold." He finished with the sweetest kiss he could've ever given her


End file.
